


He Cares

by Marymoezy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marymoezy/pseuds/Marymoezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally there's someone who cares. Although now there's someone who might miss me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Cares

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, blah blah blah.

The Doctor took your cold hand, wet with blood. He was too late...

-earlier-

"Y/n?" Called the Doctor, "come along, we have things to do! Places to be!" 

"Coming!" You yell back. You pulled on a black sweater, to hide your scarred arms. And any traces of fresh blood. You thought you were very sneaky about your little secret. You thought the Doctor didn't know. Well, you thought wrong. 

"Alright this has gone far enough!" Exclaimed the Doctor, "Take that off!"

You froze. "Why?" You asked seeming innocent.

He walked briskly over to you and grabbed your wrist. You pulled at your arm but he managed to push up your sleeve. 

You could see the pity in his eyes. The pity that you loathed. You couldn't stand the way people treated you when they found out. You turned your head to look away from him. You could not see him look at you like that.

"Don't," his voice shuttered with tears, "please, don't cry." 

You were suddenly aware of the hot tears streaming down your face.

"Y/n, please. Why?"

You turned to face him once more. When your eyes met his and saw the absolute love that lay behind them you lost yourself. Collapsing into his arms. 

"Doctor," you sobbed, "it hurts me Doctor! Everyone hates me!"

"I don't hate you n/n," he stroked your hair comforting you. "Y/n, I love you."

You froze once again.

"W-what?"

"F/n, I love you please, please don't feel this way." 

He took your arm and kissed your scars. After each kiss telling you he loves you. You cried more.

After quite a while of this he looked you in the eye and kissed you. Passionately. The way that while you were kissing everything melted away. 

You leaned back and smiled. Genuinely smiled.

"I think I might need to get changed before we go out. Don't you think?" You asked the Doctor.

"Yes, I think you should."

Before you left you turned back to him. "Thank you Doctor. Thank you so much." You said, "goodbye."

You got back to your room and locked the door. You grabbed the scissors and smiled. You heard him running down the hall to your room. The blade slid across your throat. The last thing you saw was the Doctor bursting into the room shouting.

Smiling as you died. Now you knew someone really did care.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
